Don't blame me
by Pavs
Summary: Edward l'enfant prodige. Edward le vrai seul fils de Carlisle. Ça faisait un siècle, littéralement, qu'il le savait. Jasper aussi, probablement mieux que lui. Et il ne s'en était pas soucié jusqu'à ce qu'il leur demande de partir. Bella ne méritait pas ça.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Premièrement, je voulais vous dire merci pour tous les commentaires de ceux qui ont lu les premiers chapitres de cette fiction._

 _Deuxièmement, Je voudrais m'excuser pour les changements apportés à l'histoire, incluant ceux dans le prologue, puisqu'il vous faudra la relire entièrement. J'ai commencé à me relire pour me corriger et j'en suis venue à la réécrire presque entièrement. (Ce qui explique le retard de publication)._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle version, et pour me faire pardonner je vais publié le prologue et deux chapitres aujourd'hui._

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._

* * *

 ** _Dont blame me_**

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait eu beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il mit une main sur la baie vitrée et regarda son reflet avec un sourire amer alors que la pensée d'un soupir frayait son chemin dans sa tête. Mais il n'était pas humain. Ça faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas été. Et son soupir resta hypothétique. Son incompréhension un peu moins.

Il avait toujours été plus proche de Jasper alors ce genre de comportement de sa part ne l'aurait pas surpris. Quoi qu'il doute que Jasper aurait insisté pour qu'ils partent. Il se serait contenté de se sentir coupable seul à l'autre bout du monde. Mais Edward n'était pas Jasper et ils étaient tous partis. Personne n'osant contredire Carlisle. Cette pensée-là lui arracha un vrai soupir.

Edward l'enfant prodige. Edward le vrai seul fils de Carlisle. Ça faisait un siècle, littéralement, qu'il le savait. Jasper aussi, probablement mieux que lui. Et il ne s'en était pas soucié jusqu'à ce qu'il leur demande de partir. Bella ne méritait pas ça. Il se retourna et vit le verre brisé qui jonchait toujours le sol.

Il était finalement revenu par lui-même, irrité par l'attitude de Rosalie qui semblait avoir reçu son cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Qui défendait et supportait Edward, même contre lui. Son poing se serra et il frappa un coup contre la vitre qui la fit presque se brisée. Rosalie avait été promise à Edward. Encore Edward. Et il avait été trop naïf pour voir qu'il était son deuxième choix, puis trop effrayé de finir seul pour la laisser partir. C'était malsain, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Comme Bella n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'Edward. Toujours Edward. Elle aurait mérité mieux. Mais Edward voulait donc Edward avait. Il fut pris d'un rire froid. La lumière du jour laissa voir la journée pluvieuse qui s'annonçait. Il sortit de la maison, sentant un besoin irrépressible d'aller courir.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sentir la piste de Victoria, suivie par une odeur de chien mouillé. Emmett se dirigea vers la rousse alors qu'un cri de rage semblait rester coincé au fond de sa gorge et il se jeta sur elle. Victoria ne l'avait jamais vu venir. Il voyait rouge, aussi rouge que le sang de Bella sur le plancher de la salle de danse. Emmett revit Carlisle supplié Edward de ne pas la tuée. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ça...il n'aurait jamais pu...pas à elle. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le corps démembré de Victoria, du moins pas plus que le temps d'y mettre le feu. Ce qui le fit arrêter sa course, c'est une odeur particulière. Une odeur familière. Bella. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Qui d'autre que Bella pouvait se mettre dans une situation comme celle-là? Il entendit un hurlement, suivit de plusieurs autres. Des loups. L'odeur se fit plus forte. Non, pas juste des loups. Il courut vers Bella et arriva au bord de la falaise juste à temps pour la voir se faire engloutir par une vague.

Il sauta à son tour. Il la vit couler sans essayer de remonter et compris qu'elle avait déjà perdu connaissance. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il l'attrapa et la remonta à la surface avant de l'emmenée chez lui. Enfin, ce qui devrait toujours être chez lui. Elle respirait, mais elle était glacée et il ne pourrait pas l'aidée. Il la porta jusqu'au salon et lui enleva ses vêtements avant de la recouvrir avec des couvertures. Il monta le chauffage et attendit près d'elle.


	2. Chapitre Un

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _J'ai réalisé que j'ai oublier de faire quelques précisions par rapport à la méthode de narration/mise en page. Donc:_

 _-Les rêves en italiques_

 _-Les visions d'Alice en **Italique gras**_

 _-Les coupure dans le temps : ._

 _-Les coupures de narrations: -_

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre un : I'm sorry_**

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu la regardée dormir, pas en sachant qu'elle était probablement dans cet état à cause d'eux...à cause de _lui._ Il aurait pu l'emmenée à l'hôpital, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que son rythme cardiaque était stable. Être vampire avait ses avantages...il secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. Sa vie d'avant ne faisait pas le poids contre la liberté de l'immortalité. Il pouvait faire ou être ce qu'il voulait...ou presque. Être vampire avait aussi ses mauvais côtés. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ça faisait de se tenir avec des gens sans avoir peur de se faire découvrir...ou de les mangés. Et il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants, pas que ça ait intéressé Rosalie de toute façon.

Le visage de Rosalie se transforma lentement mais surement pour faire place au visage pâle et fragile de Bella. Il pouvait le voir, le sentir, qu'elle avait souffert autant émotionnellement que physiquement de sa séparation avec Edward. Il grogna involontairement avant d'entendre un cri dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour se retrouver au chevet d'une Bella tremblante de fièvre, se débattant dans un sommeil maladif. Il serra les poings alors que la culpabilité le rongeait. Comment il avait pu l'abandonnée? Il aurait dû la protéger, il aurait dû savoir qu'Edward la ferait souffrir. Mais il avait espéré que, pour une fois, il se soucierait d'une autre personne. Il l'avait cru. Ils l'avaient tous cru. Il posa une main sur son front, espérant calmer la fièvre et Bella ouvrit les yeux. Il ancra son regard au sien et senti sa respiration se calmer.

-Bella...Commença-t-il sans trop savoir quoi lui dire.

-Tu es réel. Constata-t-elle, visiblement soulagée. Je n'ai pas rêvé...Edward?

-Je suis seul. Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins froide lorsqu'il vit des larmes dans les yeux de Bella. Ils ne...je suis là, Bella. Je vais aller chercher de quoi faire baisser ta température.

Il sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne alors que la peur était visible au fond de ses yeux.

-Je te jure Bella, sur tout ce qui compte pour moi, que tu ne seras plus jamais seule tant que tu voudras de moi dans ta vie. Dit Emmett et il lui embrassa la main avant de sortir en vitesse.

.

Un moment après qu'Emmett soit sorti, Bella tenta de se lever et réalisa qu'elle était presque nue. Elle rougit, sachant pertinemment qu'Emmett n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de la déshabillée pour la débarrassée de ses vêtements mouillés.

-À quoi est-ce que j'ai pensé? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

-Je me posais la même question. Lui dit Emmett en s'approchant d'elle.

Bella rougit et il lui tendit un sac de vêtements et un pot de Tylenol. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et elle en profita pour s'habiller, le remerciant mentalement qu'il ait la délicatesse d'attendre qu'elle le fasse.

-Wow. Lâcha-t-elle en constatant qu'il s'agissait de vêtements de marque, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il avait enlevé les étiquettes. Il a fait ça vite.

-J'ai laissé l'argent sur le comptoir. Je t'ai promis de revenir alors... Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter en voyant le regard de Bella s'assombrir.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle et il la regarda sans comprendre alors elle continua. Que je n'étais qu'une distraction.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit? Grogna Emmett et Bella eu un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible.

-Il a menti? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante et Emmett tenta de se calmer.

-Oui, il a menti. Il nous a dit que tu ne voulais plus de nous...Bella si j'avais su... Dit-il et Bella lui sauta dans les bras.

Il se figea un moment, par peur de lui faire mal. Elle était si fragile. Il finit par mettre ses mains dans son dos, appréciant la chaleur de son corps. Il appuya lentement sa tête sur la sienne, respirant son odeur. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Bella s'accélérer. Il ne la lâcha pas, la serrant autant qu'elle le voudrait. Il n'avait pas peur de lui faire du mal, son instinct lui criait de la protégée. Elle finit par se reculer et lui sourit.

-C'est bon de te revoir. Dit-elle et il lui rendit son sourire.

-Ne me fais plus peur comme ça, s'il te plait Bella. Dit-il avec un air inquiet. Si tu as des pensées sombres...tu peux me parler.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste…de l'adrénaline? Tenta-t-elle en rougissant de la pointe des orteils à la racine des cheveux.

Et malgré tout le sérieux de la situation, Emmett éclata de rire. Un rire sonore et incontrôlable qui surprit Bella autant que lui-même. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire comme ça.

-Bella, tu fréquente des vampires. Qui a besoin de plus d'adrénaline que ça? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment et Bella prit finalement un air amusé en comprenant la cause de l'hilarité d'Emmett.

-Vu comme ça. Dit-elle avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Est-ce que les autres?

-Non, Jasper sait que je suis ici, mais avec Alice il ne pouvait pas…Commença-t-il.

-Je comprends, j'imagine. Le coupa-t-elle et il se sentit mal pour elle.

-Tu mérites mieux que ça Bella. Dit-il soudainement alors que Bella le regardait avec des larmes aux yeux.

Il ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y précipita à nouveau, soulagée de se sentir un peu moins seule. Il n'était pas Edward, ni même Jacob, mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Parce qu'il était le seul à être revenu pour elle sans essayer de la garder juste pour lui.

* * *

Jacob s'était laissé tomber sur le sol de son garage alors que des larmes de colère et d'impuissance roulaient le long de ses joues. Alice était partie quelques heures auparavant, le laissant seul avec Charlie. Son père avait fini par prendre la relève et il s'était isolé avec la moto de Bella.

Il la regardait encore et toujours, fermant les yeux de temps à autres pour voir le sourire de Bella lorsqu'elle venait lui tendre les outils pour la réparée. Un sourire qu'il avait mis des mois à revoir. Un sourire qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Il serra les poings, maudissant Edward Cullen d'être apparu dans sa vie. Parce que sans lui Bella serait toujours vivante.

Il sentit une rage profonde s'emparer de lui et se leva pour sortir. Libérer le loup qui hurlait à l'intérieur de lui pour Bella, celle qu'il ne serait jamais à lui. Il se dirigea vers la maison de Bella et continua d'avancer, ne voulant pas tourner le couteau dans la plaie plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il était presque aux frontières du territoire des Cullen lorsqu'une odeur familière attira son attention.

Il se secoua mentalement et se concentra à nouveau avant de faire demi-tour. Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis assez longtemps pour que leurs odeurs se soient complètement dissipées et il était convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Victoria. Il ne voulait même pas savoir qui l'avait tuée, elle le méritait pour ce qu'elle était. Un monstre. Il retourna à la falaise, espérant se rapprocher de Bella assez pour que la douleur s'estompe.


	3. Chapitre Deux

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Dernier chapitre publié aujourd'hui, le prochain devrait venir d'ici demain._

 _J'espère que vous aimez les changements!_

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre deux : untouchable_**

* * *

 _Il ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Il avait plongé, puis replongé et était retourné sur la plage en se disant que c'était impossible. Bella n'avait pas sauté. Bella ne s'était pas noyé. Il regarda la falaise et entreprit de la montée, se disant encore et toujours qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pas elle. Il arriva en haut vit son manteau et tomba à genoux en hurlant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne voie les autres membres de la meute arriver avec Charlie._

 _Il sentit un poids compresser sa poitrine alors que le regard de Charlie passait de lui à au manteau avec un air horrifié. Des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues._

 _-J'ai…j'ai essayé…Dit-il avant que sa gorge ne se serre trop pour qu'il puisse continuer de parler._

 _Charlie s'effondra sur lui-même et arracha le manteau de Bella des mains de Jacob pour le serrer contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jacob se remit debout et retourna sur le bord de la falaise pour regarder l'horizon. Son instinct lui hurlait que c'était impossible, mais les regards des autres et la réaction de Charlie l'obligeaient à se rendre à l'évidence. Bella était partie._

Jacob se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'un filet de sueur avait envahi son corps. Il entendit la chaise de son père rouler et il se leva avant qu'il n'atteigne sa porte.

-Jacob! Tenta Billy, mais son fils continua son chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur avant de se transformé.

Il retournerait à la falaise. Il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis Bella...

* * *

 ** _Bella avait enlevé son manteau et l'avait posé près de son sac. Elle s'approcha du bord de la falaise et regarda en bas. Elle se recula un instant avant de se raviser. Elle semblait avoir vu quelqu'un._**

-Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Alice à voix haute.

 ** _-Tu tiens à ce que je sois humaine...alors regarde ça. Dit-elle._**

Alice comprit avec une horreur non-dissimulé que Bella parlait à Edward...à une hallucination.

-Alice? Demanda Jasper avec un air profondément inquiet.

Il pouvait sentir toutes les émotions qui émanaient de sa compagne.

 ** _-C'est la seule façon de t'avoir à mes côtés. Dit Bella alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues._**

 ** _Elle prit une grande inspiration, s'approcha une nouvelle fois du bord et sauta._**

-Bella non! Hurla Alice alors qu'elle se sentait en proie à une douleur immense.

Jasper se prit la tête entre les mains, submergé par la souffrance d'Alice. Il pouvait trop bien sentir l'impuissance, la colère et une tristesse infinie liée à une perte.

-Alice. Murmura-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras, tentant de les calmés tous les deux.

-Bella est partie. Dit-elle d'une voix brisée alors que Carlisle et Esmée arrivaient à toute vitesse. Elle s'est suicidée.

Esmée se laissa tombée à genoux alors que Carlisle et Jasper échangeaient un regard désespéré. Bella ne pouvait pas faire ça...non?

* * *

Charlie regardait la télé sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses collègues étaient partis, tout le monde était parti. Bella était partie. Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors qu'un poids compressait sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il savait qu'il y avait une certaine distance entre eux depuis qu'elle fréquentait les Cullen, mais il avait osé espérer qu'elle irait mieux. On frappa à la porte et il ouvrit à une Alice qui, malgré sa beauté presque surnaturelle, avait connu des jours meilleurs.

-Charlie...je suis désolée...Commença-t-elle.

-Pas autant que moi. Répondit-il avec les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

-Je...je comprends. Dit-elle avant de prendre un crayon pour noter son numéro sur un bout de journal. Si vous avez besoin.

Elle se retourna et sortit avant de rejoindre Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée.

-Je lui ai laissé mon numéro. Il sait qu'on est revenus. Dit-elle et ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Edward, Rosalie? Demanda Carlisle et Esmée hocha tristement la tête.

-C'est mieux comme ça. Dit Jasper et Carlisle dû admettre que, pour une fois, Edward n'était pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il pensait.

-Emmett? Demanda Alice.

-On ne sais pas. Répondit Esmée. On pourra essayer de les recontactés une fois à la maison.

-J'espère qu'on aura des réponses. Commenta Jasper, sachant très bien que si Edward avait dit la vérité, Bella n'aurait pas fait ça.

Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

* * *

Emmett regardait Bella manger avec une pointe de soulagement au fond des yeux. Elle devait prendre soin d'elle et il y veillerait. Il ouvrit la télévision pour écouter les nouvelles, dissipant d'un coup l'atmosphère détendu qu'il avait eu tant de mal à créer.

On annonçait le suicide de Bella à la télévision. Elle laissa tomber son verre qui se fracassa sur le comptoir à déjeuner, les éclats coupant sa peau au passage. Il se tourna vers elle et son regard passa de son regard surpris à ses coupures. Il se lécha le bord des lèvres avant de retenir sa respiration et de fermer ses yeux.

-Tu ne me fera pas de mal. Dit Bella en s'approchant, alors qu'une désagréable impression de déjà-vu faisait son chemin dans sa tête.

Douce Bella, comment Edward avait pu. Il ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermés. Il sentait son odeur, le sang qui cicatrisait déjà peu à peu.

-Emmett. Dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais tremblante.

-Bella. Dit-il d'une voix coupée par le refus de respirer alors qu'elle était si près. Ce n'est pas de l'adrénaline, c'est de la stupidité.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour te protéger? Répondit-il en grinçant des dents.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau et il grogna.

Son instinct de vampire lui hurlait de la prendre alors qu'il combattait son besoin de la protégée.

-Bella. Le supplia-t-il.

Elle caressa sa joue et il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Fait ce que tu veux. Dit-elle et il prit son bras, caressant du bout des lèvres ses coupures. Je n'ai plus que toi.

-Charlie, Renée, Jacob...Commença-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

-Ne comprendrons jamais ou me garderons pour eux. Je veux qu'on me laisse choisir. Et je sais...je sais ce que je veux... je sens que je dois le faire. Tu es le seul à me comprendre...à être revenu quand tout le monde est parti. Tu es tout ce que j'ai qui m'empêche de croire que je suis folle. Dit-elle avec autant de souffrance que de détermination. Mes adieux sont déjà faits.

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il embrassa ses coupures en lui murmurant :

-Je suis désolé Bella, pour tout.


	4. Chapitre trois

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Je suis sincèrement désolée qu'il se soit écouler autant de temps depuis ma dernière mise à jour. 2017 a été une année absolument infernale pour moi et j'ai délaissé l'écriture pendant un certain temps à cause de ça. Je suis maintenant de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (court mais chargé en émotions)._

 _Je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour les reviews et vous dire que je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions si vous en avez. Les critiques constructives et questions sont aussi les bienvenues._

 _Merci de votre patience et_

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre trois : I'm not burning again_**

* * *

 ** _-Je suis désolé Bella, pour tout. Murmura Emmett, ses lèvres caressant le bras ensanglanté de Bella._**

-Alice! S'exclama Jasper et elle se rendit compte qu'ils y étaient presque.

-Ralenti. Murmura-t-elle et Jasper arrêta complètement la voiture.

Il pouvait ressentir de la déception, de la culpabilité...de l'impuissance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Demanda Esmée d'une voix hésitante.

Alice sortit de la voiture et couru vers la maison, rapidement suivie par les autres. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle pouvait sentir leurs odeurs. Carlisle se mit face à elle et l'interrogea du regard.

-Bella était à l'intérieur, mais je ne sais pas...Commença Alice sans pouvoir continuer.

Esmée fut la première à entrer, suivie par Carlisle. Jasper la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Alice. Lui dit-il et elle prit sa main.

Elle devait savoir. Elle entendit l'exclamation de surprise d'Esmée avant d'arriver dans la chambre d'Emmett. Elle entendit Carlisle soufflé de l'air dont il devait avoir oublier qu'il n'avait pas besoin. Alice guida Jasper en haut et dirigea son regard vers la chambre.

-Non, non, non, non, NON! S'exclama Alice en voyant le sang au sol.

Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Jasper ferma les yeux, les émotions de sa famille et les siennes lui donnant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Carlisle fut le premier à se reprendre et fit le tour de la maison et du terrain avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Emmett était partit avec Bella et personne ne savait si elle était toujours en vie.

-Pourquoi? Murmura Esmée en passant ses bras autour de Carlisle.

Sa voix était brisée par l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se produire.

-On l'a perdue une troisième fois. On n'aurait jamais dû partir. Se plaignit-elle.

-Je sais. Souffla Carlisle, rongé par la culpabilité. On doit les retrouvés.

Il s'éloigna de sa femme avant de partir à la recherche d'une trace d'Emmett. Il devait le retrouver, lui et Bella. Ensuite il retrouverait Edward et Rosalie. Il s'était voilé la face trop longtemps, il était temps de réparer ses erreurs.

* * *

Jacob avait l'impression que ses veines étaient en feu alors qu'une colère sourde grondait en lui. Il n'entendait plus la voix de Sam, ni celle des autres. Il se leva de sa chaise subitement avant de la prendre et de l'envoyer se fracasser sur le mur. Il avait un gout de sang dans la bouche et eu à peine le temps de sortir avant de se transformer. Sam le suivit à l'extérieur et se transforma à son tour pour tenter de le calmer, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il s'arrêta brusquement en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence depuis qu'il l'avait perdu de vue.

 _-Comment il a fait ça? Demanda Paul, visiblement inquiet._

 _-Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir retourner à la réserve et demander à Billy s'il a des informations qui peuvent nous aider._

 _-Et Jacob? Demanda Quil._

 _-On l'a perdu de vu, mais gardez l'œil ouvert. On ne peut pas le laisser partir dans cet état sans rien faire. Il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne devienne un danger pour lui-même ou pour les autres._

Sam regarda une dernière fois autour de lui avant d'aller rejoindre Billy.

* * *

-Ça fait des heures, tu aurais dû te réveillée...Bella...Murmura Emmett, à genoux devant son lit.

Le cœur de Bella ne battait pas depuis un bon moment déjà, mais Emmett refusait de croire qu'elle était partie.

-Bella ne me fait pas ça Dit Emmett alors que son corps semblait peser des tonnes.

Il aurait pleuré s'il avait pu. Mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il prit sa main dans la sienne et appuya son front sur sa morsure.


End file.
